conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederick Joseph
| name = Frederick Joseph | honorific-suffix = | image = Pryce.jpg|250px | order = 12th Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Rainier | president = | term_start = 13th April 1973 | term_end = 28th November 1981 | predecessor = Emyr Phillips | successor = Matthew Griffiths | constituency = Rocky Mountain(1961-1987) Alberta South(1984-2003) |order3 = Leader of the House of Senators |primeminister3 = Gerald Fairbrook |predecessor3 = Jasper Hart |successor3 = Gerald Mortem | term_start3 = 17th March 1996 | term_end3 = 12th September 2003 |order4 = Leader of the Opposition |primeminister4 = Emyr Phillips |predecessor4 = Emyr Phillips |successor4 = | term_start4 = 30th September 1969 | term_end4 = 13th April 1973 |order5 = Leader of the National Union Party |predecessor5 = Mervyn Pryce |successor5 = Gaston Emmanuel | term_start5 =30th September 1969 | term_end5 = 3rd December 1981 |order6 = Minister of the Treasury |primeminister6 = Mervyn Pryce |predecessor6 = Mervyn Pryce |successor6 = Tommy Douglas | term_start6 = 30th August 1966 | term_end6 = 12th September 1969 | order7 = Minister of Industrial Relations | primeminister7 = Edward Henderson | term_start7 = 17th September 1964 | term_end7 = 30th August 1966 |predecessor7 = Michael Selwyn |successor7 = Joe Feld | birth_date = 23th April, 1932 (aged 85) | birth_place = , Rainier | death_date = | death_place = | alma_mater = University of Oxford | occupation = | party = National Union Party |spouse = Yvonne Casimir |children = 4 |profession = Politician | religion = | signature = }} Frederick Harold Joseph (23rd April, 1932, aged 85) is a Rainian politician and journalist, who served as the Prime Minister of Rainier from 1973-1981. He also served as leader of the House of Senators from 1996 to 2006, leader of the National Union Party from 1969-1981, leader of the opposition from 1969-73, Minister of the Treasury from 1966-9 and Minister of Industrial Relations from 1964-66. Joseph also represented the constituency of Rocky Mountain in the House of Councillors from 1961 to 1984 and Alberta South in the House of Senators from 1984 up until his retirement from politics in 2003. Born in 1932 in a middle class family, Joseph became a solicitor before joining the National Union Party in 1955, before being elected for the seat of as a list MP in 1957. He was elected to the Rocky Mountain seat in 1961. Joseph established himself as a prominent member of the National Union Party, being appointed as Minister of Industrial Relations by Edward Henderson in 1964 and promoted to Minister of the Treasury in 1966 by Mervyn Pryce. Joseph identified with the " " branch of the party, and as Treasury Minister used price and wage controls to "guide" the economy. Attempting to deal with inflation Joseph came under strong criticism when in 1969 he devalued the Rainian pound, which whilst deemed to be economically necessary was seen as politically damaging to the National Union party, contributing to their defeat in the 1969 election. Joseph was politically damaged by the devaluation, but his criticism of the then incumbent Labour government of Emyr Phillips ensured he remained popular within the National Union base and he succeeded Mervyn Pryce as NUP leader. In 1973 he led his party to electoral victory, becoming Prime Minister in a majority government. As prime minister, Joseph was confronted with and a serious issue. Joseph was the last National Union prime minister to practice , implementing and attempting to reflate the economy. In his second term, he attempted to shift Rainier's energy sources from fossil fuels to nuclear power and start an ambitious infrastructure programme, although these were only partly successful. Joseph did however with much opposition from his own party ended conscription in 1975. He narrowly won re-election in 1977 entering a coalition with the Social Credit Party. In 1980 Social Credit Party withdrew from the government after Joseph rescinded from a promise not to cut rural subsidies, resulting the 1980 austerity budget to fail to pass through parliament. The Labour party under Matthew Griffiths forced through a against the Joseph government, which saw the government defeated in the Councillors - however the House of Senators vetoed the vote f confidence resulting in Joseph to lead a government until the 1981 election. The Labour party won the 1981 election, resulting in Joseph to resign from the position of National Union party leader. In the 1984 election he retired from the House of Councillors instead running for the Alberta South constituency for the House of Senators, which he won. Joseph remained prominent and popular within the National Union party, continuing to support one-nation policies despite his successors Gaston Emmanuel advocacy of neoliberal and neoconservative policies. Following the National Union Party victory in 1995 under Gerald Fairbrook Joseph was appointed Leader of the House of Senators, entitling him to return to cabinet. Joseph served as leader of the House of Senators until the 2003 election, when he announced his retirement from politics. Joseph continues to comment on politics. Joseph's legacy was largely mixed, with his infrastructure programme and end of conscription being seen as the high points of his premiership. However his stated ambition of ending Rainier's economic malaise and implementing trade union reform failed, and his planned transition from fossil fuels to nuclear energy was only partly implemented, and later scrapped by the Griffiths government. Early life Frederick Joseph was born on the 23rd April 1932 in the town of in , the first child in a middle-class family. His father Michael was of English descent whilst his mother Sara was a German Jew who had left Germany in 1929 following the Great Depression meeting Joseph's father shortly after emigrating. Michael Joseph was a local MAP for the Oregon provincial legislature representing the Union Party, with his family having a long history in Rainian politics rooted in the Union Party. In 1950 he moved to the to study law at the , gaining a bachelors degree in 1953. He returned to Rainier to serve as a solicitor specialising in company law. However, he increasingly became interested in politics following the replacement of Albert W. Moore as leader of the governing National Union Party with Edward Henderson, joining the NUP in 1955. In the 1957 House of Councillors election he was picked as a for the NUP winning a seat in the House of Councillors. Political career Cabinet Minister Leader of the Opposition Prime Minister Domestic policy Foreign policy Fall of the government Post-premiership Personal life Category:Rainier Category:Individuals